happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
We're Scrooged!/Blurb
The blurb video of We're Scrooged! ''was uploaded on January 5th, 2010. Overview *'BlurB!' *'Pro tip: walking without pants on is 0.00367% more efficient!' *'Tip for the blind: if you can read this you're not blind!' *'Before wallets were invented people kept their money in buckets''' *'Willy Wonka called. He said he wants his suit back!' *'Before money, people used to keep their rocks in buckets' *'Wow! This store is SOOO much more bigger inside!' *'Wind up logs are fun!' *'All these boxes...' *'...are empty!' *'Except this one!' *'Classic comedy props' **'1. Rubber Chicken.' **'2. Whoopie Cushion.' **'3. Chattering Teeth!' *'Toothy gives Lumpy the finger in...' **'3' **'2' **'1' *'In the future, this robot will write better jokes than us!' *'Safety tip: never point a loaded finger at yourself' *'What did we just SAY?' *'This blood tickles!' *'Fun fact: 80% of the body's blood volume is stored in the finger' *'"$" eyes is a sign of serious illness' *'Who had the time to wind up all these teeth?' *'BLOOD FIGHT!!!' *'Remember when we said 80% of the blood is stored in the finger?' *'The last 20% is stored in this box!' *'That's a great deal for a heart!' *'What bargain for hands!' *'A little pricey for brains. I think you can do better on-line' *'Lumpy should seriously get that checked out' *'And that too!' *'Safety tip: always keep heavy and breakable objects on the highest shelf...' *'...make that the highest, unbalanced shelf!' *'Don't forget to store some sharp objects up there too!' *'Warning: Objects in eye may be closer than they appear' *'He wouldn't have to look around so much if had BOTH eyes!' *'Paddle ball is a swell alternative to video games!' *'Who closed that door?' *'Little known fact: Lumpy got his start in show business as a balloon animal!' *'There's a joke about "molars" and "mole" here...' *'...but it's lunch time' *'And we're hungry!' *'While we're at lunch the Comedy Robot will read us out of the credits' *'Take it away, Comedy Robot!' *'01110111 01101000 01111001 00100000 01100100 01101001 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100011 01101000 01101001 01100011 01101011 01100101 01101110 00100000 01100011 01110010 01101111 01110011 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 0111010 01101111 01100001 01100100 00111111' (Translation: Why did the chicken cross the road?) *'01010100 01101111 00100000 01100111 01100101 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101111 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110011 01101001 01100100 01100101 00100001' (Translation: To get to the other side!) Images S3E3 Blurb WSBb1.png S3E3 Blurb WSBb2.png S3E3 Blurb Tip for the blind.png S3E3 Blurb WSBb3.png S3E3 Blurb Willy wonka joke.png S3E3 Blurb WSBb.png S3E3 Blurb WSBb4.png S3E3 Blurb WSBb5.png S3E3 Blurb WSBb6.png S3E3 Blurb WSBb7.png S3E3 Blurb WSBb8.png S3E3 Blurb WSBb9.png S3E3 Blurb WSBb10.png S3E3 Blurb WSBb11.png S3E3 Blurb WSBb12.png S3E3 Blurb WSBb13.png S3E3 Blurb WSBb14.png S3E3 Blurb WSBb15.png S3E3 Blurb WSBb16.png S3E3 Blurb WSBb17.png S3E3 Blurb WSBb18.png S3E3 Blurb WSBb19.png S3E3 Blurb WSBb20.png S3E3 Blurb Blood finger.png S3E3 Blurb Money illness.png S3E3 Blurb WSBb21.png S3E3 Blurb Blood Fight.png S3E3 Blurb WSBb22.png S3E3 Blurb WSBb23.png S3E3 Blurb Purchase.png S3E3 Blurb WSBb24.png S3E3 Blurb WSBb25.png S3E3 Blurb WSBb26.png S3E3 Blurb Money money money.png S3E3 Blurb WSBb27.png S3E3 Blurb WSBb28.png S3E3 Blurb WSBb29.png S3E3 Blurb WSBb30.png S3E3 Blurb WSBb31.png S3E3 Blurb WSBb32.png S3E3 Blurb WSBb33.png S3E3 Blurb WSBb34.png S3E3 Blurb WSBb35.png S3E3 Blurb WSBb36.png S3E3 Blurb Mole molars.png S3E3 Blurb WSBb37.png S3E3 Blurb WSBb38.png S3E3 Blurb WSBb39.png S3E3 Blurb WSBb40.png S3E3 Blurb WSBb41.png Category:Blurb Galleries Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries